Preludio coral
by Suga u.u
Summary: Todo comienza con la muerte, y todo termina de igual manera ¿Sabes cuál es tu sueño? ¿Podrás lograr cumplirlo? ―Solo estás siendo egoísta y caprichoso. ―La voz calma de la tortuga no dejaba de sonar. ―Muchos me han confundido con un niño, déjame darles la razón y ser caprichoso con mis elecciones ―contestó el Mizukage. [What if...?][OneShot]
**Advertencias generales:**

 **» [Posible presencia de OoC]:** Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos esto sucede.

 **» [What if...?]:** Esta historia centra su existencia dentro del mundo ninja, sin embargo hay hechos o sucesos que se pueden verse alterados.

 **» [Época]:** Espero que se puedan ir ubicando solos con los indicios de hechos que voy dando x'D

 **» [Participación]:** Este fic participa _en el "_ _ **Reto: Muerte súbita**_ _"_ del Foro _"_ _ **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**_ _"._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de _Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a sus respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic sí es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **Tecnicismos por participar en un reto:**

 **» [Número de palabras que componen el fic]:** 5000 (según el amable contador de palabras ¡no le hagan caso a word, aquellas son simples falacias!).

 **» [Personaje elegido]:** Yagura.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Preludio coral**

.

.

.

« _Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin_.» ― **Rabindranath Tagore.**

.

.

.

Su mano atravesó el cuerpo de ella con una facilidad que le produjo náuseas. Kakashi sentía el emanar de la sangre que entraba en contacto con su extremidad y caía como lágrimas rojas al piso en un goteo tenue y suave que, a pesar de ello, taladraba su cerebro. Sus ojos se abrieron y el terror, el miedo e incluso el arrepentimiento ―al darse cuenta de que aquello no tenía solución―, lo embargaron.

Ella sonreía, a pesar de todo lo hacía, y el shinobi no pudo más que musitar, con la congoja de ―ahora― perder a su mejor amiga, el nombre de la misma:

―Rin…

.

.

.

Suspiró y lanzó una piedra haciéndola rebotar sobre las aguas calmas del mar frente a él, observándola hasta que esta se perdió. Enfocó, entonces, su mirada en la inmensidad del mar. La luna llena, que iluminaba su figura como luz natural en conjunto con el resto de las costas del País del Agua, era lo que ahora vislumbraba.

El aire volvió a escaparse de sus labios, en forma de un nuevo suspiro. Y, el pensamiento de que él no debería de estar allí inundó su mente. Pateó la arena, y esperó. Esa era su misión: esperar. Solo esperar.

Yagura no lo entendía, estaba seguro que lo más acertado sería enviar, cuanto antes, varios grupos de ninjas cazadores(1) y jonins para recuperar al biju que aquellos desertores, habían tomado. Y sin embargo, el Tercer Mizukage había enviado a la mayoría de aquellas personas a patrullar las costas de ríos, lagos y mar del país. Y, tan solo a un reducido grupo élite en busca de los traidores y la chica que auspiciaba de jinchuriki.

Se levantó del lugar donde se había mantenido sentado haciendo nada. Y volvió a patrullar aquella zona de la costa que le correspondía. Sin embargo el recorrido, aburrido y tedioso, fue cortado cuando vio un halo de luz aguamarina emerger del mar.

Sintió, en aquella fracción de minuto, la vibración de la arena bajo sus pies, el mar agitándose delante de él, las olas cada vez más grandes formándose. Dio dos saltos hacia atrás, bastón en mano, preparándose para el peligro. Con la vista anclada firmemente delante, pero con los sentidos alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro.

Observó como un ser con caparazón comenzaba a emerger del agua y, por un momento, los vellos de su piel se erizaron al notar aquel único ojo mirarlo detenidamente. Sin embargo, cuando la criatura acabó de emerger de la costa, arrastrándose sobre su abdomen con ayuda de sus patas delanteras y meneando sus colas de forma calma, no supo que hacer.

Lo miró detenidamente, tres colas de langosta, un caparazón de cangrejo y, a pesar de todo, apariencia de tortuga. Su descripción coincidía con la del Sanbi, y aún así el jonin de Kirigakure no podía creer que estaba frente a un temible biju. Después de todo, la apariencia regordeta y los apenas dos metros de estatura distaban lo suficiente de aquella apariencia imponente de bestia.

Y tal vez fue aquello lo que lo hizo bajar un poco la guardia y acercarse con pasos lentos y calmos hacia la bestia con cola, extendiendo su mano para tocarlo. Guiado por una curiosidad que casi rosaba lo infantil.

Grave error.

La pata derecha del Sanbi se elevó con velocidad, cortando el aire a su paso, al igual que la mejilla del shinobi, a pesar de que el golpe hacia su cuerpo fue detenido por el bastón. Yagura sintió la sangre comenzar a bajar por su mejilla, empapándola, al igual que el ardor de la herida que por poco y le quitaba el ojo izquierdo.

La tortuga retrocedió, a la vez que Yagura dibujó un óvalo fino de agua con su bastón. Formando un espejo líquido que reflejaba la imagen del biju mientras este se preparaba para asestar un golpe de Palma de Coral.

El ataque nunca acertó en su objetivo.

Una copia del Sanbi se materializó del agua, atacando con la misma técnica. Impactando mutuamente una contra la otra. Sin embargo, mientras el clon se deshacía, el biju sufría los efectos del coral que poco a poco cubrió su cuerpo, hasta inmovilizarlo por completo.

―Déjame libre humano ―el shinobi se sobresalto ligeramente al oír su voz.

―Son ordenes no puedo hacerlo, Sanbi ―respondió mientras tomaba asiento a su derecha. En el punto ciego de la bestia.

―Aquel no es mi nombre ―se quejó mientras intentaba romper los corales que lo apresaban.

―Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? —interrogó curioso, aún así, con los sentidos alerta.

―Isobu.

Los ninjas que patrullaban sectores colindantes no tardaron en llegar. Yagura miró a la bestia con cola.

—Prometo recordarlo.

.

.

.

―¿Aceptas? ―preguntó el Tercer Mizukage mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio de su despacho, a la vez que recostaba el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano.

Yagura palideció por un instante. No lograba asimilar las palabras de su superior.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo sin lograr comprender. El anciano suspiró, a sabiendas de que aquella sería la pregunta que asolaría la mente contraria.

―¿Alguna vez has visto el entrenamiento de los elefantes de circo? ―Yagura frunció inevitablemente el entrecejo.

―Isobu no es un elefante de circo. ―El Tercer Mizukage rio apenas.

—Yagura, eres un buen shinobi, pero a veces llegas a ser muy blando. Aún así, la decisión está tomada. Necesitamos un jinchuriki, no podemos permitir que nuestros bijus vuelvan a ser hurtados. En estos momentos estamos evaluando si mi nieto puede ser un recipiente adecuado para el Rokubi.

—Pero no entiendo el por qué yo…

―Los del Consejo opinan que lo mejor es dejarlo con el ninja que lo capturó y, conociéndote, estoy a favor de ellos.

El muchacho suspiró.

―Él acababa de renacer, lo capturé en un momento de debilidad. No hay merito real en ello.

El Tercero mantuvo su postura, con los ojos fijos en el shinobi.

—¿Tengo alguna otra opción? ―preguntó Yagura.

―Ninguna ―respondió―. Pero sería conveniente que aceptaras de buena manera.

.

.

.

La gente iba y venía en preparativos para la semana entrante, la ceremonia del nombramiento del Cuarto Mizukage pronto se realizaría.

―«No entiendo que le ven de especial» ―manifestó Isobu desde su interior―. «Solo buscan atarte para que no los traiciones.»

―Lo sé ―respondió a la voz del Sanbi proveniente de su cabeza―, pero aún así es un día importante.

―«Solo te interesa porque te involucra a ti.» ―Yagura rio apenas y se dejó caer sobre el tejado desde el cual miraba todo acostándose, con la mirada fija en las nubes y bruma sobre su cabeza.

―Oh, vamos Isobu, no soy tan ególatra, pero si te soy sincero me emociona un poco. ―Su vista pronto fue cubierta por el rostro de una niña.

―Eres raro. ―Yagura parpadeó extrañado, observando la niña sentada en cuclillas que lo miraba fijamente. El pelo de ella, de un castaño rojizo, caía en cascada sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó, mientras la niña tomaba asiento a su lado y él se incorporaba para sentarse de igual manera.

―¡Mei! ¡Mei Terumi! ―respondió ella con efusividad―. ¿Y tu nombre es…?

El futuro Mizukage suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz, intentado recolectar paciencia para tratar con aquella niña que parecía rondar los nueve años.

―Ya conocerás mi nombre… Además, ¿qué clase de modales son esos? ―se quejó―. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado cómo hablarle a tus mayores?

―¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a qué no decir tú nombre es descortés? ―contraatacó la niña, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios―. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? ¡No eres tan mayor!

―¡Dieciocho! ¡Tengo dieciocho años! ―la corrigió al instante. La risa del Sanbi inundaba su mente―. «Cállate, esto me sucede por tu culpa.» ―pensó para si mismo.

―«Yo no soy el que responde en voz alta exteriorizando nuestra conversación.» ―El jinchuriki bufó.

―¿Cómo el siguiente Mizukage? ―preguntó sorprendida Mei, ajena a la conversación―. ¡Qué raro, pero si pareces un niño!

―Exactamente como él ―respondió luego de un suspiro, volviéndola a observar, ignorando olímpicamente la segunda parte de su comentario.

―¿Sabes? Cuando sea más fuerte yo también seré Mizukage ¡La primer Mizukage mujer! ―declaró con una amplia sonrisa―. Ese es mi sueño, bueno, ese y tener una gran boda ―admitió revolviendo con cierto nerviosismo su propio cabello―. ¿Y él tuyo? ¿Dejar de tener amigos imaginarios?

―¡Isobu no es imaginario! ―El tono de su voz salió más chillón de lo que deseó. La niña rio con ganas ante aquella reacción contagiándola pronto al jinchuriki.

Aquella primera impresión fue extraña, pero ambos la recordarían con el pasar de los años. O de los días, porque Yagura tampoco olvidaría la cara de la niña cuando lo vio, semanas después, durante su nombramiento.

.

.

.

El carromato en donde se transportaba le resultaba por demás incómodo. Pero como la formalidad de la situación ameritaba, él tenía que acompañar a su Señor Feudal en este.

El trayecto era mucho más lento sobre aquel transporte ostentoso guiado por la fuerza de los caballos. Y, para ser sinceros, a Yagura ya le estaba resultando tediosa la palabrería de su superior acerca de economía, estado y políticas extranjeras. A pesar de ello no lo demostraba, alegando de vez en cuando alguna acotación y sonriendo de forma calma asintiendo algunas veces en respuesta.

En muchas ocasiones, los señores feudales no se metían en los conflictos de sus respectivas aldeas ninjas. Sin embargo, como consecuencia de los nuevos tratados económicos vigentes entre el País del Agua y el País de la Tierra, sus respectivos líderes se vieron en la obligación de interceder a favor de mejorar la relación entre sus aldeas ninjas: Kirigakure e Iwagakure.

Y, a pesar de la escolta tanto de ninjas como de soldados que protegían el carruaje, nadie pudo evitar los acontecimientos posteriores. Como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, una bola de fuego impactó contra la diligencia envolviéndola en llamas. Yagura, aún dentro del carromato, reaccionó ni bien sintió el impacto. Extrayendo a su señor del mismo ante el inminente atentado.

El carromato sucumbió a las llamas en poco tiempo. Con los relinchos de los caballos que lo tiraban llenando el ambiente, junto con los gritos de los soldados y ninjas que sucumbían al instante ante el poder del shinobi enmascarado que los atacaba. El jinchuriki frunció el ceño y guio al hombre hacia su escuadrón de cazadores.

―Resguárdenlo, yo les cubriré ―ordenó mientras viraba la vista enfocándola sobre el ninja desconocido. Los cazadores emprendieron la retirada dejando detrás a su Mizukage. Sabían, después de todo, cuales debían ser sus prioridades.

El enfrentamiento entre ambos ninjas dio inicio, y sin embargo todo acabó más pronto de lo esperado. Aquel hombre solo buscaba contacto visual y, para cuando Yagura se percató de ello era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se habían clavado sobre aquel único ojo rojo a la vista, conociendo al sharingan.

El enmascarado sonrió de forma torcida por un momento, había logrado su objetivo, dominar a la bestia y a través de ella a su jinchuriki.

La encomienda del País del Agua nunca llegó a su destino.

.

.

.

«Terror, violencia y cinismo.»

Aquellas tres palabras describían a la perfección el gobierno del Cuarto Mizukage sobre Kirigakure.

Yagura abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama. Se desvistió y cambio, saliendo de su residencia para ir a su despacho. Silbando una vieja canción de la cual apenas y recordaba el nombre, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, acercándose a su escritorio.

―«¿Qué haré hoy?» ―se preguntó a sí mismo mientras revisaba un poco del papeleo que poseía. Sonrió con sorna, entonces, para luego dejar las hojas y repiquetear sus dedos sobre el mueble―. Minh, tal vez deba volver a instaurar el examen de graduación antiguo… ya ha pasado un tiempo desde el incidente con Zabuza. O implementar la pena de muerte para «traidores» y «cobardes».

―«Detente» ―escuchó en su mente, mas lo ignoró.

El pueblo estaba de acuerdo en que su líder había enloquecido.

.

.

.

―¿Cómo es?¿Qué se siente? ―preguntó _Yagura_ a Yagura, obteniendo una mirada vacía en respuesta―. Ya sabes, observar todo y ser incapaz de hacer nada. ―El jinchuriki bajó la vista.

El _Mizukage_ se acercó, entonces, a él. Con las sombras rodeándolo, en aquel espacio de mente al que se había obligado a permanecer relegado.

―Luces demacrado ―prosiguió, el sonido del tintineo de los grilletes cuando el Mizukage le elevó el rostro al contrario no tardó en llegar―. ¿Ya te cansaste de gritar? ―interrogó, ladeando la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿O solo es esta cadena de perro, hiriéndote la garganta?

Su diestra se deslizó por el cuello ajeno, llegando a la cadena que se mantenía firmemente colocada en su sitio, apretando la yugular. Sus ojos, como un par de _amatistas_ _falsas_ , se clavaron sobre los originales.

―Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ― _Yagura_ rio, para luego sonreír por un momento de silencio―. Claro que lo sabes, después de todo tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

―Tú no eres yo ―musitó el otro, con su voz rasposa y, sin embargo, la vista un tanto más firme que antes.

 _Yagura_ sonrió, consciente de haber provocado una nueva reacción.

―¿Eso realmente importa? ―interrogó volviéndolo a tomar del rostro―. Todos lo creen, ¿por qué tú no?

―Ellos no lo creen.

―¿Seguro? ―sonrió―. Incluso ese grupo con el que guardas esperanzas, los mismos que ahora quieren «matarte», lo creen.

―No quieren matarme, solo buscan salvarme de ti.

―¿Estás seguro, Lord Cuarto? ―habló con sorna.

Solo hubo silencio.

―Mira ―susurró _Yagura_ en su oído―, estas son tus propias manos manchadas de la sangre de tus aliados.

―No quiero ver.

―Pero lo haces, aunque cierres los ojos las imágenes siguen pasando frente a ti, ¿no?

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente. Solo para ser interrumpido por el rugido de una bestia que parecía despertar de un largo trance.

―Es una pena que aquel estúpido haya acabado con este juego ¿Sabes? Pero no te preocupes, algún día volveré.

Y, junto a los grilletes que lo habían apresado, desapareció.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vislumbró fue la silueta de dos personas. Sus brazos estaban siendo sostenidos por dos cazadores. De sus labios salió un jadeo de agotamiento. Su vista cansada se enfocó en el piso: La sangre cubría el cuero de sus botas. Su ropa, rasgada y empapada de sudor y agua, igual lucía manchas de la misma.

Yagura se sentía mareado. Sabía que si no lo mantuviesen en pie aquellos dos ninjas él estaría tirado en el piso. A pesar de ello, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantar la vista, para así encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Mei y el gesto desconfiado de Ao. El byakugan del segundo pronto fue desactivado. El Mizukage intentó sonreír de lado, pero incluso los músculos de su cara le dolían.

―¿Son reales? ―preguntó ido, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo; su vista, desenfocada y borrosa, por culpa del agotamiento― ¿Es esta la realidad? ―intentó aclararse.

Las voces de los shinobis bajo su cargo, las voces de aquellos que estaban rodeándolo y que lo habían salvado, sonaban tan lejanas en ese momento. Intentó enfocar su atención en el sonido de la voz más potente, la de Mei, que ahora le tomaba del rostro y lo levantaba en un intento por que la oyese claramente. Pero simplemente no podía, no entendía sus palabras, veía los labios de la mujer moviéndose pero no la podía comprender.

―«Yagura, lo siento… por mi culpa…» ―Las palabras de Isobu resonaron en su mente como un lamento. Quiso negar con la cabeza ante ello, pero no podía, estaba inmóvil.

―«La realidad hubiese sido la misma... su objetivo era controlar al Mizukage para vengarse» ―pensó en respuesta―. «Ahora nada importa… ya estoy por fin en casa.» ―Sonrió apenas a la, ahora mujer, a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. Quería transmitirle calma, una paz que sus preocupados ojos verdes necesitaban―. Gracias… ―Y sus propios orbes se cerraron.

―¡Lord Cuarto! ―Logró escuchar con claridad antes de volver a refugiarse en el oscuro mundo de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

La habitación principal del hospital de Kirigakure nunca había estado tan abarrotada ―de gente sana― hasta aquel momento. Dos médicos ninjas se encontraban cambiando los sueros, un pequeño escuadrón de cazadores custodiaba la seguridad del paciente, los miembros del Consejo también estaban presentes.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud alarmante, y los presentes se encontraban nerviosos de forma notable. El sonido de los pasos de uno de los ancianos, que recorría la sala en toda su longitud, se unía al molesto ruido de las agujas del reloj, dando como resultado una sinfonía que solo aumentaba dicha sensación.

―¿Cuándo despertará? ―preguntó por tercera vez aquel hombre mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos para llegar a la cama donde se encontraba descansando Yagura.

Uno de los médicos presentes suspiró mientras volvía a revisar los signos vitales de su paciente. Observó al hombre con mirada cansina, su insistencia no iba a mejorar el estado del implicado.

―Un ninja promedio estaría en coma por un mes completo ―respondió sin embargo. Acto seguido, pasó a revisar las heridas, cambiando los vendajes―. Nuestro Lord no es un shinobi promedio claro está ―continuó―. Sus heridas cicatrizan a un ritmo acelerado por su estado como jinchuriki ―agregó―. Debería despertar pronto.

Su compañero lo observó e hizo una mueca con los labios. Él, al igual que todos los presentes, quería que el joven despertara. Sin embargo, nunca había que dar falsas esperanzas. El sueño de su Mizukage parecía profundo, ya sea por el cansancio o por las heridas. Era, después de todo, el segundo día que pasaba inconsciente.

El silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de un puño siendo estrellado contra la pared. Los presentes enfocaron su atención en quien lo produjo.

―¡Fue un golpe de estado!¡Lo atacaron! ―comentó aquel hombre anciano del Gran Consejo de Kirigakure―. Deberían decapitarlos en este mismo instante, ya se han tardado demasiado ―siseó por lo bajo. Su mirada pronto se enfocó en los ninjas presentes―. Cazadores, informen al carcelero sobre la decisión tomada, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo otro miembro del concejo intercedió. Bufó por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

―No aún.

―Esa es una orden que solamente puede dar mi señor Mizukage, usted no está capacitado para brindarla ―agregó otro.

El Cuarto Mizukage se quejó por lo bajo, a tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama de sábanas blancas en la que había descansado. Los gritos de aquel anciano lo habían despertado. Suspiró sobando su cabeza y carraspeó ligeramente para asegurarse de que su voz saliese firme. Miró a los presentes, principalmente a los cazadores que había en la habitación y que podían auspiciar de emisarios.

―¿Están hablando del grupo que apoyó a Terumi? ―preguntó, para asegurarse de sus siguientes palabras. Recibió un asentimiento general y prosiguió―. Libérenlos.

―Lord Cuarto, usted no entiende, ellos han atentado en su contra. Armaron una revuelta, se organizaron en su contra, inclu-… ―La voz de aquel hombre fue interrumpida por un largo suspiro del líder político de la aldea. Los ojos amatista se centraron en el hombre y su ceño se frunció en forma del reproche, ordenando silencio.

―No. Usted es el que no entiende ―habló tajante. La vista de Yagura, entonces, se enfocó en uno de los shinobis presentes.

El cazador, con máscara de porcelana blanca, dio dos pasos hacia el frente, reverenciándose ante él, a la espera de ordenes.

―No te preocupes por el formalismo ―intercedió dirigiéndose al ninja, apartando la mirada momentos después para observar la habitación en donde se hallaba, reconociéndola en el acto―. Pide la liberación de todos los implicados.

El cazador asintió y, sin más, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Salió de la clínica y sintió la humedad de la neblina impactar de lleno contra su rostro. Las nubes grises en el cielo indicaban que pronto comenzaría a llover. Yagura sonrió casi por inercia al comenzar a caminar el mismo por las calles de su pueblo.

Mei, quien lo esperaba fuera, se unió a su andar en aquella ruta más o menos transitadas de la ciudad de forma inmediata.

―¿Ansioso por salir? ―comentó una vez estuvo a su lado.

―Créeme que lo que menos deseas, después de estar más de diez años encerrado, es soportar la charla de los miembros del Consejo ―comentó apenas mientras suspiraba. La mujer sonrió, riendo apenas por lo bajo. Él solo negó para luego mirarla de reojo, después de un momento de silencio continuó―: ¿Y qué tal va el entrenamiento de aquel genin con la Hiramekarei? ―interrogó curioso.

―¿Chojuro? ―preguntó la kunoichi. El jinchuriki asintió en muda respuesta―. Tiene excelentes aptitudes ―expresó con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios―. Aun así no lo entiendo, tiene una muy baja autoestima —suspiró con un leve puchero adornando sus labios―, los Exámenes Chunins se aproximan y él no hace más que temblar como gelatina.

―Al menos no los toma a la lige-… ―Las palabras de Yagura fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un ligero silbido cortar el aire en su dirección. Levantó su diestra, interceptando al pequeño objeto que volaba en su dirección. Observó su mano curioso, notando la piedra de tamaño medio que ahora reposaba en ella.

Ambos ninjas enfocaron su vista en la dirección de la cual provino, encontrándose con un niño pueblerino, que agitado, parecía haber lanzado aquella piedra con todas sus fuerzas. Una señora pronto lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, llamándolo por su nombre, regañándolo por el hecho de arrojar algo a alguien. Cuando levantó la vista con intenciones de disculparse, casi palideció.

―M-Mi señor Mizukage perdónelo, lo castigaré como es debido ―habló la mujer mientras se reverenciaba, tomando la mano del niño y llevándoselo, retomando su marcha con velocidad insólita.

Las palabras por parte del shinobi murieron incluso antes de nacer de sus labios, al ser testigo de aquel actuar. Frunció el ceño y sintió un sabor amargo inundar su boca, alojándose en su pecho con pesar.

―El tiempo curará las heridas del pueblo ―mencionó Mei con la vista fija en la espalda de ambos aldeanos que se alejaban.

Yagura hizo una mueca de desagrado con los labios. Suspiró y giró, retomando el camino.

―Eso espero.

Y, finalmente, comenzó a llover.

.

.

.

Las palabras dichas aquella tarde por Mei, meses atrás, resonaban aún en su cabeza. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre su escritorio, y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina, observando a ninjas y aldeanos por igual.

No permitiría que aquella barbarie continuara, y aún así, resultaba tan complicado. Su mente no había sido la única afectada. El reinado del terror ―«su» reinado del terror―, como la gente lo llamaba, había cambiado a tantas personas. Suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio, sacando un pergamino de una de las gavetas del mismo y desplegándolo sobre la superficie.

El mapa del País del Agua contenía varias marcas, círculos y cruces. Yagura tomó una pluma y trazó cinco nuevas marcas en distintas ubicaciones para posteriormente observar todo el pergamino en su extensión, analizando así los movimientos de los grupos golpistas a lo largo del país.

En aquel último tiempo la cantidad de ataques provenientes de este tipo de organizaciones había aumentado de forma considerable. Tal vez, motivados por los falsos rumores que circulaban acerca de su «presunta debilidad». O tal vez por que luego de tanto tiempo ―al fin― lograban organizar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sea cual sea el motivo, los ninjas a su cargo debían asistir a pedido de su señor feudal a aquellos puntos del país. Pese a que las fuerzas protectoras de su pueblo escaseaban cada vez más, desplegándose por todo el territorio.

―«Simples distracciones» ―concluyó en su mente y, a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de enviar a un escuadrón a cumplir con el objetivo de la misión.

Bufó y acarició el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta de su despacho. El mayor grupo opositor, a manos de Zabuza Momoshi, había mermado con la muerte de él a manos de unos ninjas de Konohagakure. Su cuerpo había sido recuperado hacía tan solo un par de semanas, junto al de su subordinado Haku Yuki. Sus expedientes estaban sobre el escritorio, al igual que el informe de autopsia pertinente.

Suspiró, consciente de que a pesar de que el ninja estuviera muerto sus seguidores encontrarían la forma de volver. Lo intuía y presentía. Yagura tan solo esperaba que aquellos grupos que había enviado en busca de los cabecillas cumplieran rápidamente con su objetivo.

Volvió a maldecir, sabiendo que un mal presentimiento se estaba alojando en su ser, cerrando el pergamino para volver a guardarlo.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente su mal presentimiento se tornó real.

.

.

.

Tomó con fuerza su bastón y se irguió usándolo como apoyo. Observó a su alrededor el ambiente, a su nariz llegaba el olor a hierro de la sangre. No podía permitir que aquello continuara, no podía esperar. Estaba seguro de que no resistiría. Aunque fuesen rápidos el grupo de apoyo más cercano se encontraba a al menos una hora de viaje. Los habían separado.

Maldijo mareado, extrayendo unos senbons incrustados en su abdomen. Observó las armas, un líquido viscoso en combinación con su sangre los embarraba. Escuchó un sonido a la distancia, ellos estaban cerca.

Comenzó a correr por las ramas de los árboles en aquel espero bosque. Un grupo de ninjas lo estaban persiguiendo a él. Una nueva explosión suscitó casi frente a sus narices. Maldijo por lo bajo sabiendo que no podría evitarla, protegiéndose con los brazos.

No había escapatoria.

Pero tampoco era como si él buscase alguna.

El chakra del Sanbi cubrió su piel, quemándola, provocando que la sangre y la energía se mezclasen en una combinación que acabó por cubrir su entera anatomía.

Sintió, entonces, como el flujo de su sangre por sus venas aceleraba considerablemente en consecuencia de esto y no pudo más que maldecir, sabiendo que su tiempo estaba disminuyendo. Porque estaba seguro de que había veneno recorriendo sus venas. Fue entonces que lo decidió.

―«Rompe el sello Isobu, ahora que estoy débil podrás escapar con facilidad» ―pensó jadeante para sí mismo.

―«Si lo hago, simplemente morirás» ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

―«Ya estoy muriendo, lo sabes, al menos de esta manera ganarás tiempo para que llegue el escuadrón de apoyo» ―sostuvo mientras que interceptaba con una de sus colas de chakra el ataque enemigo a uno de sus camaradas que también se encontraba luchando.

―«Si esperas un poco más ellos llegarán, te tratarán y podremos continuar…» ―La tos del jinchuriki interrumpió al Sanbi.

El Mizukage cubrió su boca con su mano derecha sabiendo que la sangre, proveniente de su estómago, había acabado por cubrirla. Maldijo internamente cuando recibió una patada del ninja al que se enfrentaba. Había dejado su defensa libre. El impulso recibido propulsó su cuerpo haciendo que este impactara contra el suelo metros atrás.

―¡Lord Cuarto! ―El cazador que intentó acercarse fue interceptado por un ninja enemigo.

―«Isobu, no te arrastraré conmigo…» ―Se vio obligado a deshacer la transformación, el flujo de sangre acelerado por la adrenalina que producía su sistema, solo empeoraba su estado―. «Por favor ayúdame a protegerlos a todos.»

En su interior la conversación se daba cara a cara. La jaula donde Isobu permanecía encerrado fue abierta por el jinchuriki. El Sanbi estaba libre de cadenas y ataduras y sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro.

El silencio entre ambos, mostrando que ninguno cedería en su postura, era lo que reinaba.

―Solo estás siendo egoísta y caprichoso, buscas una excusa porque te sientes culpable por aquello. ―La voz calma de la tortuga resonaba en cada rincón de aquella mente.

―Muchos me han confundido con un niño, déjame darles la razón y ser caprichoso con mis elecciones ―contestó el Mizukage.

―La muerte no redime. ―Razonó, aunque sabía que era inútil, cuando una idea se alojaba en la mente contraria esta no salía.

—Pero dicen que el sacrificio lo hace, ¿no? A pesar de ello no estoy huyendo de nada, si hubiese otro camino lo tomaría. ―Isobu lo observó en aquel espacio distorsionado por un momento que, a ojos del jinchuriki, se vio eterno.

―Siempre ha sido así, ¿verdad? ―La respuesta no tomó por sorpresa al jinchuriki. Por que, en efecto, siempre había sido de esa forma. Yagura sonrió a la vez que un suspiro de resignación salía de los labios de la bestia.

En el exterior, el sello tatuado en la piel de Yagura desaparecía con lentitud bajo sus ropas.

―Retrocedan ―ordenó, entonces, al grupo de shinobis aliados que lo habían seguido junto a los enemigos.

Había logrado alejarse lo suficiente del centro de la ciudad, adentrándose en los bosques.

El sello finalmente se borró. El biju era libre y su jinchuriki, un contenedor vacío, con un corazón que simplemente no había podido resistir la perdida de tanto chakra de una vez.

―Has… crecido… Isobu ―el cuerpo de Yagura se desplomó sobre el fango, su respiración calma y forzosa se diluyó paulatinamente―. Debes protegerlos ―alcanzó a murmurar.

El rugido del Sanbi en respuesta se oyó, a pesar de la distancia, por toda Kirigakure. El biju libre meneó sus tres colas de langosta mientras veía a aquellos ninjas que lo habían obligado a salir del cuerpo de su jinchuriki retroceder ante su primer paso.

―¡Señor Mizukage! ―Aquel fue el grito del primer cazador que rompió su posición para llegar al lugar donde él había caído.

Pero ya era tarde. Desde el inicio lo había sido, porque como ninja nunca retrocedería en sus palabras.

.

.

.

 _―¿Y él tuyo? ¿Dejar de tener amigos imaginarios?_

 _―¡Isobu no es imaginario! ―El tono de su voz salió más chillón de lo que deseó. La niña rio con ganas ante aquella reacción contagiándola pronto al jinchuriki. Cuando las risas se callaron el shinobi suspiró—. Proteger a Kiri y a todos los que viven aquí. Eso es lo que quiero, más que nada, más que un simple título._

 _La niña a su lado sonrió._

 _―Creo que tú también serias un buen Mizukage._

 _―¿Eso crees?_

 _―Sí, eso creo._

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxx Fin xxx**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Los _anbus_ de Kirigakure son comúnmente denominados como «cazadores» porque su principal objetivo es cazar ―para eliminar al objetivo en la mayoría de los casos― a los ninjas que desertan de la aldea.

* * *

 **Más notas:**

* _Sale de su mar de apuntes sobre lineas cronológicas imaginarias, datos de personajes y sucesos canónicos. Respira, solo entonces, aire puro_ *

Como cuando quieres justificar los agujeros en la trama de Kishimoto, te creas tus propias historias con juegos de azar, tortugas-langostas y mujerzuelas y, finalmente, ves la oportunidad de desarrollar la idea con este reto...

No saben la cantidad de agujeros e incongruencias que hay con esta simple y adorada aldea. Incluso la edad con la que sale Zabuza en el _databook_ genera una incoherencia de guión.

Pero ustedes no están aquí para leer mi «tesis sobre Kirigakure» si no que vinieron a leer una historia sobre Yagura así que espero que les haya gustado. En fin, siento que no me ha quedado como una tragedia verdadera ―en lo que respecta al reto―. Sin embargo, bueno, considero que la vida del «enano» ha tenido bastantes idas y vueltas. Espero haber sido capaz de plasmar parte de ese sentimiento por que, bueno, las palabras se me acabaron ―no metafóricamente, sino que de verdad superé el limite tope del reto x'D― y mi visión sobre él :).

* * *

Los animo a dejar sus comentarios respecto al fic.

 **Recuerden que un comentario motiva a seguir.**

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
